


Non Plus

by VeviiDe_arTwo



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mentioned Lee Donghae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:13:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27427732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeviiDe_arTwo/pseuds/VeviiDe_arTwo
Summary: He glanced at the full set up of the dining area for the last time. He saw how the scented candles flickered throughout the dark room. He laughed at how he remembered he can't cook and ordered a full-course meal in a nearby steakhouse for the last minute."Hyung?" He smiled after hearing his boyfriend's confused voice. "Why are the lights turned off?" He heard his steps closer.
Relationships: Kim Jongwoon | Yesung/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	Non Plus

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I decided to post my entries for YeHyuk Week here.. I'm not sure how to this though~

Yesung heard the beep sounds caused by the punching of the door's code. He blew the fire out of the lighter and ran to turn off the lights.

He glanced at the full set up of the dining area for the last time and saw how the scented candles flickered throughout the dark room. He laughed at how he remembered he can't cook and ordered a full-course meal in a nearby steakhouse for the last minute.

"Hyung?" He smiled after hearing his boyfriend's confused voice. "Why are the lights turned off?" He heard his steps closer.

He fixed his tie and grab the bouquet of flowers especially arranged by a florist to his boyfriend's liking.

A loud gasp tickled his ears.

"Hi!" Yesung called his attention away from the room's set up.

"What is this, Hyung?" His surprised face changed to his usual gummy smile and sparkling eyes.

"For you..." He handed him the flowers and kissed his cheek.  
"Did you like it?" He asked softly while lightly pushing him towards the table. He moved the chair for him and went to his side.

"Of course, Hyung. What a surprise? Did something happen?"

"Yes. I fell in love with you." He laughed as a frown replaced the big smile on the younger's face.

"Really?! So cringy, Hyung!" He whined.

"Why? I want to celebrate our love." He enjoyed the annoyed look and whines his boyfriend keeps giving him as he continued his speech. "Today, I'm thanking God and the Universe for all the time I could spend with you."

"Hyung, stop it!"

"I really love you, Hyukjae-ah." He reached for his hand and kissed it.

Yesung finished the last bite of his steak and gulped down the rest of the red wine in his glass. He searched for his phone and played a sweet melody.

"Care for a dance, My man?" He offered his hand.

"What's with you?" Hyukjae chuckled and took his hand.

They swayed their bodies and laughed at their silliness.  
He pulled him closer as he hummed the lyrics of the song.  
Hyukjae released a satisfied breath as he put his head on his Hyung's chest. "I love you, Hyung."

Yesung stilled at the sudden declaration of love. He seldom hear it from the other.

Hyukjae raised his head and caught his eyes.

His heart beats faster.

He loves this man so much.

It was that moment when their minds agreed for one thing-- closing the rest of the gap between their lips.

Yesung thought the time stopped. He couldn't think of anything but Hyukjae's soft lips that brushes his.

He closed his eyes as the fluttery intensified.

A loud beep from his phone woke him up from his daydream.

I'm sorry, Hyung. I can't come. I don't want to hurt Donghae anymore. I love you but I love him too. Let's stop this.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Again?
> 
> just killing time here as I wait for the live later. Omg. I think I'll cry.


End file.
